Never to awaken
by jus Kita again
Summary: Kurama and Hiei shonen ai . . . a bit odd, actually . . . not in the style you often see for this type of fic . . . just read . . . ONEGAI, minna-san? T.T


Disclaimer: Kita doesn't own yuyu. So don't you/you sue kudasai onegai.  
  
Middle of the night fic.  
  
Completely and utterly Kurama and Hiei randomness Oo;  
  
See if you don't get confused with the POV changes, ne?  
  
n.n;;;  
  
Hints:  
  
1) Capitalized ('He', 'Him' or 'Boy') is always the redhead.  
  
2) Once it gets going, the POV changes are pretty regular.  
  
Now go read, and review onegai, minna-san. Kudasai? T.T  
  
- . - . - . - . -  
  
He was dozing peacefully on the soft carpet of grass . . . the calm sounds of nature radiating around him . . .  
  
Eyes closed to the world, He didn't open them even when a shadow was cast over His resting form.  
  
Words were exchanged . . . emotions carefully hidden . . . and the shadow departed as the sun set.  
  
It was now midnight. The chill spring breeze floated over the park, teasing His hair to try to fly away . . . fluttering in the wind . . .  
  
Sighing, He rose, only to be thrown back onto the ground a moment later.  
  
A few burly men had surrounded the Dreamer, four or five at most, He couldn't tell . . .  
  
He politely asked for His freedom . . . and with a mocking laugh it was denied.  
  
So, He excused himself from their company.  
  
- . - . - . - . -  
  
A shadow flitted over the rooftops . . . searching the city for a familiar figure . . .  
  
Where . . . ?  
  
Where has He gone . . . ?  
  
- . - . - . - . -  
  
He sighed, cursing His existence for all it was worth.  
  
Acting upon a long-contemplated decision, He took out a small seed, it sprouting into life without another moment's time.  
  
The Boy fell to the ground almost immediately after, a stream of some crimson fluid trickling out from behind His right temple . . .

Never to awaken . . . ?  
  
- . - . - . - . -  
  
He found Him.  
  
Collapsed, lying as though dead, of the cold ground.  
  
Without a sound, he rushed to the taller Boy's side, lifting His head with a gentleness unknown to the world . . . from this certain inhabitant, anyway . . .  
  
Tracing the perfect face with a trembling hand, he embraced Him, burying his face into the cool fabric, shedding silent tears for the Beautiful Creature below him . . .

Never to awaken . . . ?  
  
- . - . - . - . -  
  
She cried when he brought Him in, taking the Boy from his limp arms and holding Him to her own chest . . .  
  
And he stood there.  
  
Stood, watching . . . hoping . . .  
  
And the wicked voice whispered in his ear . . .

Never to awaken . . . ?  
  
- . - . - . - . -

Never to awaken . . .  
  
He sat in the tree outside the 'sleeping' Boy's room, thinking of the last time they had spoken . . .  
  
Words . . .  
  
Emotions . . . carefully hidden for so long . . .  
  
It had been years.  
  
. . . or at least seemed that way.  
  
He did not deem what the humans used to count the passage of time as accurate . . .  
  
Time was fleeting, indefinable.  
  
Time was . . .  
  
Limited.  
  
And still here he was, waiting . . .

Never to awaken?  
  
- . - . - . - . -

Never to awaken?  
  
If He never woke . . .  
  
The days passed.  
  
Weeks crept by . . .  
  
Months ran on . . .  
  
And still, he waited.

Never to awaken . . . ?  
  
- . - . - . - . -  
  
Alone.  
  
In His dreamworld; alone.

Never to awaken?

He wasn't sure . . .  
  
Even now . . .  
  
Even if He longed to wake, He couldn't . . .  
  
He didn't have the power to . . . anymore . . .  
  
- . - . - . - . -  
  
Alone.  
  
Caught in the dim reality; alone. Never to awaken? Why wouldn't He come back?  
  
What had happened?  
  
Why . . .  
  
Why had He gone where he couldn't follow?  
  
Why . . .  
  
Why won't He come back?  
  
A light hand touched the Boy's pale cheek . . . and moved down . . .  
  
Drifting lightly over His soft lips . . .  
  
Come back . . .  
  
- . - . - . - . -  
  
Light.  
  
Beyond the darkness of the void . . . there was light.  
  
It was faint . . . but still clearly shining . . . as though from a great distance . . .  
  
Taking a few steps, he found He could walk again . . .  
  
And so began His journey.  
  
- . - . - . - . -  
  
Life? Stirring?  
  
In . . . Him?  
  
It . . . . . . can't . . .  
  
He was returning . . . ?  
  
- . - . - . - . -  
  
Closer . . .  
  
Closer . . .  
  
The light was nearly blinding, now . . .  
  
And . . .

Nearly . . .

A familiar face greeted him as He returned . . .  
  
- . - . -  
  
Deep green eyes . . . filled with knowing . . . opened slowly, blinking once before gently shifting to look up at him, the depths softening with recognition . . .  
  
". . . Hiei . . ." a kind tone murmured, the voice slightly cracked from years of neglect . . .  
  
No . . .  
  
But those emerald eyes wouldn't allow him to run.  
  
He's . . . He's really . . .  
  
Weak arms moved from under the sheets, to push Himself up . . . and then He was sitting, as pale as ever from the years . . . but still . . . such a Beautiful Creature . . .  
  
A faint smile crept onto the lovely face, when taking in the silent boy before Him.  
  
Finally moved out of his stupor, the boy jerked forward, clutching Him close, his grip tightening as he felt His thin arms enfold around him gently . . .  
  
No words were needed.  
  
But . . .  
  
. . . emotions once hidden . . .  
  
". . . Kurama . . . "  
  
Began to break free . . .  
  
". . . ai shitteru . . ." The boy muttered so softly, burying his face in the sleeping garment worn for so long . . .  
  
And He returned it, His voice taking on a content, yet somewhat relieved, tone . . .  
  
". . . . . . . . . . watashi no mo mata . . . Hiei . . . . . koi . . ."

It was a dream . . . a wonderful dream . . . and they could only hope . . .

Never to awaken . . .  
  
- . - Owari - . -  
  
Not much to say.  
  
(except, btw, at the end, the Japanese was supposed to mean 'Me as well, Hiei-koi' you native speakers [if any are reading this] please tell me in a review if it's wrong, and the right way to say it, and I will change it =n.n= no problem . . .)  
  
Reviews are nice . . .  
  
And btw, if ANYTHING on this account gets deleted on f a n f i c t i o n . n e t , it'll be reposted on m e d i a m i n e r . o r g under the username 'jus Kita'  
  
So please review, minna-san.  
  
. . . and I apologize if the Japanese isn't right at the end u.u;; gomen . . .  
  
- Kita-chan peace out u.u;;;;;;  
  
PS  
  
weird, wasn't this ( Oo;; )  
  
yea, I know.  
  
it's 1:00 in the morning . . . if that explains my odd mood n.n;;; ( err . . . Oo;;;;;;;; )  
  
well . . . ja ne, minna-san.  
  
. . . and (onegai) don't forget to review.  
  
=n.n=  
  
. . . it would really mean a lot to me . . . u.u;  
  
PPS  
  
'Tanjobi no Kurakun: Kurama's Birthday by me, Kita'  
  
and  
  
'The forlorn hope was an escape?'  
  
Are also some lil one-shots by me on the account 'jus Kita'  
  
So, if you have some free time to burn, go try 'em out.  
  
n.n;;;  
  
ok, I'll shut up now, minna -.-# . . . gomen . . .  
  
. . . ja ne! n.n;


End file.
